Uma conquista chamada amor
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: Heero não foi treinado para vislumbrar além de suas missões. O que o destino pode fazer pra ele notar que existe mais do que suas tarefas na vida? Fic em homenagem a uma pessoa especial.


Uma conquista chamada amor  
  
- Ei, fico feliz por vocês! - exclamo alegre. Não tem como não ficar contente com a notícia.  
  
- Obrigado - Quatre agradece com um belo sorriso, como é costume seu.  
  
- Cadê o sortudo? - pergunto em tom de brincadeira e logo noto uma leve vermelhidão em suas bochechas. Como imaginei, ele ficou envergonhado com o comentário.  
  
- Oi pra você também, Duo - ouço a voz de Trowa do outro lado e logo ele aparece no monitor. Quatre deixou o telefone no viva-voz, e o piloto 03 aproveitou e entrou na conversa.  
  
- E aí, cara! Como você tá? Andou sumido, o que houve?  
  
- Sabe que circo não pára em lugar fixo...  
  
- É mesmo, né? Cê acabou ficando no circo com a Katherine... Mas vai continuar ou não? Agora que você fisgou o loirinho aí... - vejo que Quatre corou ainda mais.  
  
- Pára com isso que o Quatre tá ficando sem-graça...  
  
- Tá, maus... é bom não provocar mesmo, senão é capaz de você vir pessoalmente dar um jeitinho no Shinigami aqui.  
  
- Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta, não sei direito se vou continuar no circo. O Quatre falou que vai viajar com a gente por um tempo até as coisas ficarem bem definidas.  
  
- E os negócios da família Winner?  
  
- Pedi para uma das minhas irmãs assumir por um tempo até que eu resolva as coisas - Quatre entrou novamente na conversa.  
  
- Certo... então tá. Tenho que desligar agora, porque o Heero daqui a pouco chega e eu tenho que preparar a janta.  
  
- Tá bom, Duo, vai lá - o loiro pede, ainda sorrindo amavelmente - A gente volta a ligar, OK?  
  
- Juízo, hein, crianças! - permito-me mais uma brincadeira, antes de eles desligarem o telefone.  
  
Suspiro assim que coloco o telefone no gancho e volto meu olhar para o lado de fora da sacada que está com a porta aberta. O sol está se pondo, e isso é muito visível pelo fato de o céu estar com uma tonalidade vermelha misturada com laranja e também por causa desse ventinho gostoso que entra e balança a cortina.  
  
Não que eu tenha mentido quando disse que estava feliz pelo novo relacionamento entre Quatre e Trowa. Muito pelo contrário, fiquei super contente, afinal, eles são meus amigos, e o que eu mais quero é que eles sejam realmente felizes. No entanto, sinto uma ponta de inveja. Eles pareciam tão contentes... era uma alegria que definitivamente eu não sei se poderei experimentar ao lado da pessoa que eu amo.  
  
Ouço o barulho de chave virando do outro lado da porta de entrada do apartamento. Heero? Mas ainda é cedo para ele voltar.  
  
- Oi, Heero - olho para trás e cumprimento-o assim que vislumbro sua silhueta - O que houve? Por que tão cedo em casa?  
  
- Não tinha mais o que ser feito, e o que sobrou dava para fazer aqui - ele responde em um tom neutro.  
  
- Ah, tá... então vai ter que esperar um pouco, porque eu ainda não comecei a fazer o jantar. Enquanto isso vai adiantando o seu serviço.  
  
Ele não responde, apenas vai para o seu quarto e se tranca lá. Eu também não me altero com a sua atitude, afinal, já me acostumei, então me levanto e vou em direção à cozinha. Em outros tempos teria iniciado um bate-boca, mas aprendi por mim mesmo que é inútil discutir com o Soldado Perfeito.  
  
Já tem um pouco mais de três anos que nós lutamos pela última vez em nossos Gundams (é, estamos no ano 200 depois da colonização), e tem quase um ano que estou morando com Heero, tudo por causa dos nossos atuais serviços.  
  
Depois da guerra, fui morar com Hilde, a convite desta, e comecei a trabalhar em um ferro-velho e depois de um tempo arranjei um outro emprego, na polícia civil da colônia, mas continuei a morar com a minha amiga. Só que, há cerca de um ano e meio, depois de apenas uns dois meses na polícia, fui chamado para atuar juntamente com a Preventer, organização liderada pela Lady Une e financiada pelo governo da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre para manter a paz entre as colônias e a Terra. Como a sede ficava na Terra, e eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade, despedi-me de Hilde e parti para o Planeta Azul. Em seis meses de serviço consegui comprar um apartamento razoável para uma pessoa (é, o salário é bom, diferente do salário do ferro- velho, que só dava para ajudar Hilde com as despesas domésticas) e ficou assim por uns meses, até descobrir uma coisa que me deixou chocado: Heero também trabalhava para a Preventer!  
  
Fiquei um bom tempo sem entender do porquê eu ter demorado tanto para descobrir um fato que definitivamente teria descoberto em um dia, então Wufei (que também trabalhava no mesmo setor que o meu) me contou que Heero não trabalhava na "linha de frente", por assim dizer. Ele atuava por detrás dos bastidores, sempre invadindo sistemas e tentando descobrir "focos de incêndio". Pensei que esse realmente deveria ser sua área, afinal, ele nunca foi de se mostrar.  
  
Depois dessa descoberta, fiquei com uma idéia estúpida na cabeça por uma semana, até que finalmente pedi para Lady Une que entrasse em contato com o meu ex-colega de trabalho, para que eu pudesse lhe fazer a proposta: morar junto comigo.  
  
Claro, vocês devem estar pensando "O que é que esse americano baka pensa que está fazendo? Perguntar uma coisa dessas para Heero Yui é a mesma coisa que nada". Mas não pude evitar. Fiquei tanto tempo sem ver aqueles olhos azuis que sempre me encantaram, que só o fato de cogitar a possibilidade de vê-los quase todos os dias já me acalmou a alma. Sabia que ele sempre me viu como alguém em potencial para acabar com as suas missões sempre tão bem sucedidas e encaminhadas, mas, como já disse antes, não pude evitar: a vontade superou qualquer pensamento racional.  
  
No entanto, o que mais me assustou foi que ele aceitou! Claro, com um pouco de insistência minha, mas ele acabou aceitando. Além do que, ele disse que estava mesmo pensando em deixar o apartamento cedido pela Relena, no Reino Sank (fiquei enciumado nessa parte, mas deixei passar). Falei que o apartamento tinha dois quartos (um deles eu tinha transformado em uma espécie de escritório, mas nada que alguns ajustes não resolvessem) e que ele poderia perfeitamente ficar em um deles.  
  
Em questão de dez dias ele estava sob o mesmo teto que eu, para minha total felicidade. No entanto, como estamos falando de Heero Yui, tive que fazer um sacrifício, se quisesse mantê-lo aqui no apartamento: deixar de lado minha alegria exagerada. Claro, não muito, mas tive que conter esse meu lado que sei que o deixa estressado, e com o tempo já não estava mais fazendo tanta brincadeirinha sem graça e pensava duas vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa. Não foi fácil, admito, mas o que eu não faço por ele?  
  
Mas do que adiantou tanto trabalho para mudar meu jeito se ele não mudou nada?  
  
Às vezes me pergunto se todo meu sacrifício valeu a pena.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Entro no quarto e fecho a porta com força. Não chego a batê-la, mas aplico força o suficiente para indicar que não quero ser incomodado. Se é que ele vai me incomodar.  
  
Em outros tempos seria uma rotina ele adentrar esse quarto fazendo estardalhaço e gritando no meu ouvido, mas não é o que vem acontecendo, e isso, de certa forma, me incomoda. Não sei porque me incomoda, já que sempre reclamei desse seu jeito largado demais para um soldado, no entanto, foi tanto tempo de convivência, que acho que acabei por me acostumar com isso. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu tenha aceitado o convite em si, e não tenha sido a vontade de deixar o Reino Sank que me impulsionou. Não entendo o porquê e nem para quê, mas Duo não está sendo mais aquele americano baka que tentou me matar há cinco anos, logo no início da Operação Meteoro, e que me tirou daquele hospital logo em seguida. O que ele fez nesses anos que ficamos longe? O que fez com que ele mudasse da água para o vinho desse jeito?  
  
Vejo que o computador já está inicializado, então começo logo a trabalhar. Não gosto de deixar serviço para o dia seguinte, e quando mergulho no meu trabalho fico tão absorto que nem ao menos noto que o tempo passa e esqueço qualquer coisa que estivesse na minha cabeça. Algo bom para um soldado... pelo menos é o que eu acho. Duo já não pensa assim; foi o que ele me disse um dia: uma pessoa que se concentra demais no serviço é uma pessoa com uma mente muito restrita.  
  
Silêncio. Algo que fez parte da minha vida desde que me conheço por gente, mas que me deixa frustrado agora, tudo por causa de míseros dois anos da minha vida, entre os quinze e dezessete anos. Tempo em que conheci um certo americano.  
  
- Heero? - ouço a voz dele da porta do quarto, num tom calmo. Definitivamente não combina com ele.  
  
- Hum? - não sei se demonstrei um certo susto, mas fiz que não. Não posso negar que me assustei, afinal, ele entrou tão silenciosamente... ou era eu quem estava com a mente tão restrita?  
  
- O jantar já está pronto... está com fome? Se preferir, pode comer depois, para não atrapalhar suas pesquisas.  
  
- É... eu não tô com muita fome. Como depois - tento parecer neutro.  
  
- Tá bom. Vou deixar as coisas na mesa, OK? - ele sorri serenamente, mas reparo algo mais.  
  
- Tá.  
  
Ele fecha a porta silenciosamente, e assim ficou o quarto depois de sua partida. O que há com esse menino? Ele tá estranho... não que eu não tenha notado a diferença que já comentei, mas agora... ele parece triste. Até hoje de manhã ele não estava assim. Ficou depois que voltou para cá, um pouco mais cedo que eu.  
  
- Baka... deixe-o. Se ele está com problemas, ele que as resolva.  
  
Mas será que é isso mesmo que eu quero? Que ele se vire sozinho?  
  
Inevitavelmente lembro de quando nos reencontramos. É estranho, mas fiquei sabendo de sua entrada na Preventer só depois de oito meses que ele já atuava juntamente com Wufei, quando Lady Une me falou que o americano queria falar comigo, afinal, do jeito que aquele americano gosta de aparecer não me surpreenderia que meio mundo já soubesse das "boas novas". Falei que aceitava, afinal, não tinha nada de mais revê-lo.  
  
Marcamos um encontro em uma lanchonete perto da sede da Preventer, conversamos um tempinho (ele mais do que eu, como sempre) e ele, depois de meia hora, veio com a proposta de morar com ele. De imediato falei que não aceitava, pois, apesar de noventa por cento das vezes eu dormir em um dormitório da organização, eu tinha um apartamento no Reino Sank, onde eu passava meus dias de folga. Ele me pareceu meio chateado no momento da recusa.  
  
"- Mas é por isso mesmo que pensei e te chamar. O meu apartamento fica perto daqui. Lady Une falou mesmo que você fica nos dormitórios da Preventer, então por que não aceita? Pelo menos você fica perto do serviço e é mais confortável quando se tem o próprio quarto, não acha?"  
  
Ele mais parecia uma criança a espera de uma resposta afirmativa dos pais, para poder ir brincar na rua com os amiguinhos. É incrível como ele pode mudar de comportamento assim, de uma hora para outra: uma hora está brincando com as pessoas e, de repente, fica com um brilho nos olhos que realmente lembra o Shinigami de quem ele tanto fala.  
  
No final acabei aceitando, com a desculpa que o apartamento do Reino Sank realmente não era de tanta importância e que eu estava pensando mesmo em deixá-lo. A verdade é que eu, mesmo não admitindo abertamente, sentia falta da tagarelice dele. É... dois anos podem estragar, em parte, uma vida inteira de árduo treino militar.  
  
Olho de esgueira para o relógio digital que fica na cabeceira da minha cama. Oito e meia? Minha nossa, não tinha notado que o tempo havia passado tão rápido. Preciso tomar um banho...  
  
*_*_*  
  
Olho de novo para a folha a minha frente. Não, essa idéia não tá legal... mas que coisa! Estou ficando enferrujado! O que está acontecendo?  
  
- O que está fazendo? - ouço a profunda voz de Heero soar atrás de mim. Não consigo evitar um sobressalto.  
  
- Ai, Heero, que susto. Desde quando você tá aí? - ergo o olhar e noto que ele está com uma toalha pendurada no pescoço e vestindo um roupão branco.  
  
- Acabei de chegar... estava tomando banho.  
  
- Certo... respondendo sua pergunta, estou escrevendo.  
  
- De novo?  
  
- Ué, eu gosto. Você sabe! Eu te falei que eu escrevo contos.  
  
Fico meio emburrado. Mas que coisa, comentei com ele que eu, depois das confusões do final do ano de 196, eu tinha pegado o gosto pela escrita. É, só que parece que esqueci que ele não se interessa por nada que não esteja ligado a missões, e isso me deixa louco.  
  
Ele não fala nada e vai em direção à cozinha. Acho que o estômago dele reclamou por comida, afinal, nem mesmo o Soldado Perfeito consegue ficar mais de três horas sem comer absolutamente nada (com certeza ele não comeu nada antes de voltar para cá). Definitivamente ele não mudou desde a última vez, e nem parece disposto a fazê-lo.  
  
Deito no sofá e fico olhando para o teto, deixando cair no chão o caderno no qual escrevo e que consegue me transportar para uma outra dimensão. Mas parece que essa nova dimensão não está conseguindo desfazer o aperto forte que estou sentindo no peito. Desde o começo as palavras que saem da minha mente me deixam numa espécie de estado de torpor, e isso consegue anular um pouco a dor que sinto com a distância que Heero impõe entre nós. Mas agora...  
  
O que está acontecendo comigo?  
  
- Por que está com essa cara? - Heero pergunta mais uma vez, aparecendo na porta da cozinha com um copo de suco nas mãos.  
  
- Hum? - olho para ele transmitindo minha confusão. Cara? Como assim?  
  
- Você está quieto demais, o que tecnicamente é impossível, já que você não pára de falar e acaba me incomodando nas missões - fico magoado, mas não exponho de imediato - E está com cara de quem perdeu alguma coisa.  
  
- Não é nada - o meu tom de voz, mesmo que eu tivesse tentado evitar, saiu meio rancorosa - E mesmo que fosse alguma coisa, não seria da sua conta. Se eu te incomodo tanto, por que não volta para o seu amiguinho laptop?  
  
Levanto rapidamente e vou em direção ao meu quarto. Definitivamente, não tem como eu esconder a minha mágoa. Como ele pôde dizer aquilo? Falar que eu não paro, como se as coisas das quais ele gosta, como o silêncio e a reserva, não tivessem importância para mim. Ele não notou que tento me conter ao máximo para não deixá-lo irritado? Será que até o que eu não faço o incomoda? Mas que droga de vida! Então por que ele ainda está morando comigo? Só para ter um lugar para dormir? Que saco! Meu apartamento não é hotel para ele achar que pode fazer isso! Eu não sou a empregadinha dele, merda!  
  
Bato a porta do meu quarto com força, indicando claramente meu humor. Ele realmente consegue ser indigesto às vezes, e mesmo assim eu arriscaria minha vida por ele, mesmo que ele não fizesse o mesmo por mim. Vocês devem estar pensando que eu deva ser um pouco masoquista por fazer isso... talvez eu seja, mas não há como mandar no coração.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Porcaria, falei besteira! Ele já não tá bem, e o que eu falei só piorou as coisas. Eu definitivamente não tenho jeito com as palavras.  
  
Vou para o meu quarto e fecho a porta silenciosamente. Pode parecer estranho, mas sinto algo estranho no peito. Remorso? Talvez. Não sei com exatidão como é isso... não sou de sentir como Duo sente. Claro, eu sinto, afinal, sou humano, mas aprendi a controlar os meus sentimentos e esconder o pouco que posso vir a demonstrar, dando a mim a fama de ser alguém sem emoções: uma máquina. Pode até ser, mas temos que corrigir essa afirmação: sou alguém sem emoções fortes.  
  
Coloco o pijama e olho mais uma vez para o relógio: nove horas. Ouço o barulho do chuveiro do outro lado da parede (meu quarto é ao lado do banheiro e o do Duo é em frente) e tento imaginar como o americano está se sentindo. No mínimo furioso comigo, a julgar pela sua reação. Mas por quê? Tudo bem que Duo é mais sensível, mas em outras circunstâncias ele teria revidado à minha afirmação de modo sarcástico.  
  
Deito na cama e fico olhando para o teto. Não tenho nada de interessante para fazer... como sempre. Eu deveria arranjar alguma coisa para fazer no tempo livre, como Duo faz, mas a única coisa que eu consigo fazer é mexer no laptop a procura de problemas e trabalhar o dia inteiro. Fui treinado para batalhar, e não para escrever.  
  
E por falar em escrever... qual será o tipo de coisas Duo escreve? Não sei o que ele tanto arranja para escrever. Ele me disse que assim que esse segundo caderno acabasse, ele iria selecionar os seus melhores contos e mandar para alguma editora interessada. Nunca me mostrei curioso, mas sempre me perguntei o que se passa na cabeça dele a ponto de querer passar para uma folha. Será que é alguma coisa dos nossos tempos de soldados? Será que ele pretende conscientizar as pessoas de que a guerra só causa problemas, não apenas para o Estado, mas para civis também? Bom, eu não posso ficar cogitando: pode ser qualquer coisa...  
  
De repente um som ecoa pela casa. Mas que droga é essa?! Por que o som do telefone tem que estar tão alto?  
  
Levanto no intuito de atender o maldito objeto barulhento e, quando estou na porta, vejo um vulto passar correndo diante de mim.  
  
- Alô? - ouço a voz alegre de Duo atender ao telefone - Ah, oi, Carol!... É, eu liguei sim...  
  
Vou até a sala tentar descobrir o porquê de tamanha ansiedade, só que, quando chego na beira do corredor, sinto a respiração faltar nos meus pulmões, fazendo-me esquecer o meu objetivo.  
  
É uma visão belíssima, e não tem como negar. Duo estava de roupão branco, falando alegremente ao telefone, olhando para o monitor onde o rosto de uma garota, também sorridente, falava sem parar. Os cabelos, levemente ondulados (talvez por permanecer muito tempo preso a uma trança), do meu companheiro de apartamento estavam no momento soltos e iam até um pouco abaixo do quadril, dando a ele uma aparência angelical. Não nego que Duo tem uma beleza invejável, mas agora ele mais parece um deus.  
  
Mas o que eu tô pensando? Ele é meu companheiro de trabalho, meu amigo! Eu não posso pensar assim dele. É desrespeitoso!  
  
- Então, dá pra ser amanhã?... É, eu queria cortar um pouco, tá muito comprido... É, já tá me dando problemas... Eu sei que você o adora, mas não dá mais, já são dois meses... - ele sorri divertido - Certo, senhorita, que horas?... Pra mim tá ótimo... Não, não tenho serviço nenhum, e mesmo que tivesse, uma amiga é mais importante... Tá bom, a gente se fala... Outro para você... Tchau!  
  
Quando ele vira-se aparentemente para voltar para o quarto, dá de cara comigo. Mira-me com uma expressão inteligível, como se assustado por eu olhá-lo de um modo tão intenso. Mas como não olhá-lo? Ele está tão... lindo.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Por que ele não pára de olhar para mim desse jeito? Isso tá me incomodando mais do que deveria.  
  
- O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa em mim, foi? - tento parecer indiferente, e acho que consigo.  
  
- Não... - ele começa, com um olhar ainda meio abobado, mas depois parece voltar a si - Não é do seu interesse, Maxwell.  
  
Odeio quando ele me chama assim. Do que ele tá bravo? Quem deveria estar bravo sou eu.  
  
- Tá, desculpa se te ofendi, cara. Credo... Eu vou dormir, agora, tá bom? Assim você pode voltar pro seu laptop maldito e trabalhar até a sua mão dizer chega!  
  
Noto que ele faz uma cara intrigada, mas faço que não vejo. Tenho medo de saber se aquela expressão indica que ele concorda ou não comigo. Se bem que é mais fácil cair um meteoro na minha cabeça do que ele concordar com alguma coisa que eu diga. Tá bom, talvez eu esteja sendo muito dramático, mas estamos falando de Heero Yui.  
  
Passo por ele e me fecho no meu quarto. Droga... por que estamos assim? Por que essa briga sem sentido? Ah, é... é a indiferença dele em relação a mim.  
  
Às vezes me pergunto porque ele me trata de modo tão seco. Tudo bem que somos muito diferentes e que ele me vê apenas como um obstáculo para seus objetivos, mas não precisa ser assim, né? Posso fazer comentários meio sem- graças de vez em quando, até maldosos, mas não é sempre, ao contrário do olhar gélido dele para cima de mim. Claro, não fui treinado para ser o Soldado Perfeito, para liderar os outros quatro pilotos Gundam, que pilotou o Zero System e o dominou com perfeição, mas mesmo assim... tem que haver um motivo a mais para ele me odiar tanto. Ele não demonstra isso por Trowa, Wufei ou até mesmo Quatre, que é o que tem a personalidade mais parecida com a minha (mais contida, claro). Será que fiz algo que o ofendeu?  
  
Droga! A única coisa que eu quero é um pouco de atenção! Um pouco de... carinho. Ou pelo menos respeito por parte dele. Esse tipo de pensamento aperta o coração; dá a impressão de que a gente vai morrer a qualquer momento, como se o mundo todo estivesse contra nós. Eu só quero uma vez na vida ser feliz de verdade. Nada do que eu mostro é verdade, pelo menos não tudo. Desde que me conheço por gente minha vida é constituída de mentiras. Não lembro de eu ter vivido algum ano da minha vida onde eu tenha recebido um carinho pleno. Talvez quando eu era pequeno e vivia com meus pais falecidos e quando fui criado pelo padre Maxwell e pela irmã Helen. Mas já faz tanto tempo...  
  
Sento no chão, sentindo minhas forças deixarem meu corpo.  
  
- Droga... - resmungo, olhando para o teto e sentindo lágrimas adornarem meus olhos - O que eu fiz para merecer isso, Senhor...? Será que é um castigo Seu por eu ter matado tanta gente? Perdão, mas eu... eu apenas fiz o que achei que era certo - fecho os olhos como se entregando os pontos; e realmente estou - Não que eu não soubesse o que estava fazendo, ou que alguém tivesse feito lavagem cerebral, mas... era algo em que eu acreditava... que me sustentava. Agora nem isso eu tenho.  
  
Com o pouco de força que sinto que ainda tenho, levanto e me jogo na cama e me entrego ao mundo dos sonhos. Não sinto vontade nem ao menos de colocar o pijama, ficando com o roupão mesmo. Sei que meu cabelo vai ficar uma droga quando eu acordar, mas pra que me preocupar com a imagem? Ninguém liga, mesmo. Pelo menos a única pessoa que eu gostaria que me olhasse ao menos como um companheiro aceitável não me dá nem o tanto de atenção essencial para deixar minha vida mais agradável.  
  
*_*_*  
  
- Heero... - alguém me chama ao longe, e logo sei quem é. A voz não me engana, mesmo que meio abafada. Não sei porque consigo identificar Duo tão rápido. Mesmo que ele não profira uma fala que seja, eu tenho a capacidade de saber se é ele ou outra pessoa que está perto de mim.  
  
- ... - apenas me viro para mirá-lo. Ele está com uma expressão chateada nos olhos. "O que houve?" é o que eu tenho vontade de perguntar, mas não digo nada, apenas fico quieto, tentando manter um jeito neutro.  
  
- Por que isso tudo?  
  
- ...? - fico confuso com a pergunta, mas apenas ergo uma sobrancelha. O que ele quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Por que se esconder? Por que essa barreira?  
  
Abro os olhos devagar, sentindo um movimento lento sobre mim. Foi um sonho?  
  
- Duo...? - sussurro ao notar realmente que é o americano que está tentando sair sem fazer barulho, acho que para não me acordar, mas sem sucesso algum. Definitivamente, eu não entendo como posso saber quando é ele que está por perto, mesmo com tamanho sono que estou sentindo agora.  
  
- Heero? - ele rapidamente se vira - Ai, desculpa, eu não quis te acordar...  
  
- Tudo bem... eu já ia acordar mesmo - sinto um cheirinho gostoso vindo das cobertas que ele havia posto sobre o meu corpo. Parece aroma de... lírios? É, acho que é isso, já que sei que Duo usa um shampoo que tem essa fragrância.  
  
- Puxa, então eu trouxe o cobertor pra nada? - ele brincou, sorrindo aquele mesmo sorriso de quando eu cheguei aqui, hoje a tarde: sem muita alegria.  
  
- ... - não digo nada, enquanto eu me sento no sofá - Que horas são?  
  
- Três e meia da madrugada - ele responde sintético - Vai continuar aí, ou vai para o quarto dormir na sua cama? Dormir no sofá não é muito confortável.  
  
Olho o caderno nas minhas mãos e penso mais uma vez no que fazer com ele. A vontade de ler o seu conteúdo passara pela cabeça várias vezes durante o tempo que fiquei aqui, mas não o fiz pelo simples fato de não querer invadir a privacidade do americano. Não gosto que façam isso comigo, então não o farei com Duo.  
  
- O que você escreve? - pergunto sem tirar os olhos da capa do material.  
  
- Ah, coisas sem muita importância... - Duo fala com o tom da voz meio arrastada - É mais um passa tempo, alguma coisa para eu me distrair.  
  
- Entendo... bom, vou para o meu quarto. Vai querer ficar com o cobertor? - estendo o caderno em sua direção e ele pega-o sem hesitar. Até parece um pouco ansioso.  
  
- Ah, pode ser. Você tem o seu, não?  
  
- ... - não tenho o que dizer, então apenas aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
  
- Certo, então boa noite.  
  
Parto sem dizer mais nada, indo para o quarto, sem me importar de fechar a porta.  
  
Duo definitivamente é uma pessoa estranha. Não, não entendam isso no mau sentido. É que ele não parece se importar muito com o que as pessoas podem pensar dele: Duo apenas vive de acordo com as suas regras. Se ele acha que alguém é digno de confiança, ele faz de tudo para que essa pessoal perceba que ele gosta dela; e o contrário também é válido: se a confiança é inexistente, ele não faz questão nenhuma de fazer amizade. Agora, se a reciprocidade acontece, aí já são outros quinhentos. Isso me lembra o jeito de Quatre, mas em Duo é muito mais contido: ele muitas vezes quer mostrar que não está nem aí para nada, mas todos sabem que é mentira. Ele se importa e não espera algo em troca.  
  
Esse comportamento é bem diferente do meu, que não consegue confiar em ninguém e também espera que os outros paguem, se não com a mesma moeda, mas com uma muito parecida, os favores que lhes faço (quando isso acontece).  
  
Entender? Não, não entendo o que levam algumas pessoas a fazerem isso. É complicado entender a natureza humana, e acho que é por isso que fui treinado para não sentir nada: para não ficar confuso com o mundo e falhar nos meus objetivos. Mas como eles querem que eu tenha êxito em me manter o "Soldado Perfeito" se estou cercado de pessoas mergulhadas em sensações (mesmo Trowa tem suas emoções, mesmo que escondidas do jeito que são)? É de se esperar que eu comece a sentir algo (mesmo que muito pouco).  
  
Definitivamente, tenho que confessar que estou começando a me sentir confuso, mas não quero demonstrar. Por quê? Sabe que nem eu mesmo sei. Acho que é um dos efeitos colaterais.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Acordo com a brisa da manhã acariciando meu rosto, e mesmo sendo agradável, não consegue me deixar de bom humor. Definitivamente, dormir no sofá não é nem um pouco agradável.  
  
- Porcaria... - resmungo, levantando-me lentamente. Credo, minhas costas estão me matando. Espero que a Carol traga um daqueles óleos que ela usa pra fazer massagem.  
  
Falando nela, que horas são? Credo! Já dez e quinze?! E eu programei com ela às onze! Meu pai eterno, e ainda tenho que lavar o cabelo!  
  
- K'so! - exclamo e salto do sofá, partindo para o banheiro, só que não esperava quase dar de cara com a porta fechada.  
  
- Heero? - pergunto, recebendo um resmungo como resposta - Ei, cara, anda logo, tenho que tomar banho.  
  
- Por que tanta pressa? - ele pergunta. Ouço o barulho da torneira sendo aberta.  
  
- Tenho um compromisso marcado!  
  
Não sei o que está se passando na cabeça dele. A única coisa que ouço é o barulho da água escorrendo, mas ele não parecia estar usando essa água toda que sai da torneira.  
  
- Ei, se vai ficar pensando na morte da bezerra, pensa aqui fora, e de preferência com a torneira DESLIGADA!  
  
Os barulhos do clique que veio da porta a minha frente e da torneira sendo fechada denunciaram que o Soldado Perfeito tinha terminado o que estava fazendo no banheiro, afinal de contas, a higiene matinal não era: ele sempre acordou muito cedo, e não estaria escovando os dentes a essa hora da manhã (que já é quase tarde).  
  
- O que pensa que estava fazendo aí? Por que demorou a abrir a porta? - pergunto tentando mostrar-me um pouco irritado, e consigo, no entanto foi com um esforço absurdo: Heero está com uma cara tão estranha. É como se fosse uma mistura de revolta, raiva, medo... mas o Soldado Perfeito não sente!... Ou sente?  
  
- Não é nada - ele limitou-se a dizer, indo em direção à cozinha.  
  
- Ah, então desculpa se esse mero mortal quebrou a sua meditação, Soldado Perfeito!  
  
Nem espero que ele diga mais alguma coisa (mesmo porque, duvido muito que ele revide) e bato a porta com tudo (droga, se continuar com essa bateção de porta, a gente ou é expulso daqui por incomodar os vizinhos, ou vou gastar um bom dinheiro com conserto das paredes...).  
  
Ligo rapidamente o chuveiro, me dispo e entro debaixo do jato d'água, mesmo ela estando ainda meio gelada. Sempre fiz isso quando quero despertar rápido e fazer com que meu cérebro comece a trabalhar mais depressa: algo útil para um soldado que deve estar sempre em alerta.  
  
Soldado... palavra que sempre me faz lembrar o Heero (se bem que qualquer coisa que aconteça faz com que eu lembre dele). Por que essas discussões só agora? Ficamos esses meses todos sem discutir tão seriamente e agora parece que resolvemos tirar o atraso. Primeiro foi aquela indireta de que eu não me importo com ele, agora essa cara de quem chupou limão, sendo que eu não fiz nada... ou fiz? Será que, sem notar, eu fiz alguma coisa que o ofendeu? Mas eu tenho tomado tanto cuidado. Além do mais, ele nunca demonstrou interesse algum no que eu faço; prova disso foi ontem.  
  
Termino o meu banho o mais depressa que posso (o que leva uns bons trinta minutos quando tenho que lavar o cabelo) e saio do boxe sentindo meu cabelo grudar nas costas, pingando incessantemente. O problema de lavar o cabelo é, além do tempo que se perde, o aguaceiro que fica o chão, mesmo depois de torcê-lo debaixo do chuveiro. Começo a secá-lo com a toalha, quando ouço a campainha tocar.  
  
Finalmente alguém para eu ter uma conversa descente.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Olho para a garota a minha frente e fico intrigado, apesar de não exteriorizar. Ela tem um quê selvagem... algo difícil de descrever. Parece ser muito parecida com... Duo? Talvez seja isso. Apesar de castanhos, esses olhos têm o mesmo brilho de teimosia, do tipo de pessoa que não leva desaforo para casa, e mesmo assim pode-se ver uma certa inocência, um certo... romantismo? Eu não sei definir isso direito.  
  
- Ah, com licença... - ela começa, me fazendo sair do transe - O Duo está?  
  
- Sim... o que quer com ele? - não entendo porque, mas não me sinto seguro com ela. Seria um inimigo? Não, ela não tem perfil para tal. Mas... e quem disse que inimigo tem um perfil pré-definido?  
  
- Bom, é que ele pediu para eu dar uma passada aqui e... - ela me parece um pouco insegura, mas não consegue terminar a sua fala, pois a voz de Duo cortou a frase no meio. Ele está na porta do corredor, de calça jeans e uma camiseta preta sem estampa, secando o cabelo.  
  
- Carol! Puxa, que saudade! Entra!  
  
Abro espaço para a menina entrar e ir cumprimentar o ex-piloto do DeathScythe. Ele parece contente em vê-la, pois está com aquele mesmo sorriso que está tão acostumado a dar. Por que tanta alegria? Será que esses dois têm alguma coisa? Isso não me deixaria muito surpreso, afinal ela é muito bonita: olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes, cabelos da mesma cor, um pouco abaixo dos ombros e levemente encaracolados nas pontas, um pouco mais baixa que Duo, um corpo de curvas bem definidas (ainda mais realçadas pela blusinha regata azul claro e pela jeans justas) e uma pele levemente bronzeada, dando a entender que ela não fica presa em casa o tempo todo... charmosa, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas... e por que isso tá me incomodando? A vida é dele, e ele faz o que bem entender com ela. Se ele quiser namorar, que namore, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.  
  
Mas mesmo assim... isso incomoda.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Credo, o olhar dele me dá medo. Eu não sei, mas... ele parece estar sentindo raiva. Se bem que, pelo que Duo disse, ele sempre está com essa expressão fria, de um jeito que parece ter a capacidade de matar apenas com um olhar. No entanto, ver pessoalmente é muito mais assustador que apenas ouvir.  
  
- Ei, Heero! - a voz do meu amigo de tranças (agora desfeitas) corta minha linha de raciocínio - Eu e a Carolina vamos usar o banheiro, OK?  
  
- Pra quê? - o tom de voz é tão seco e gélido que cheguei a pensar que iria desmaiar aqui mesmo.  
  
- Quer parar de ser mal-educado! Não é da sua conta!  
  
- Se não fosse, não estaria perguntando...  
  
- Ai, cara chato! Ela vai cortar o meu cabelo!  
  
Noto que a expressão de raiva abrandou um pouco, mas será que é por que ele se conformou com a explicação ou por que ficou inconformado? Eu sei lá, não consigo ler o que se passa em sua cabeça... ou consigo? Será ciúme? Não... pelo que Duo disse, ele não sente absolutamente nada relacionado à emoções, mas pra mim isso não é verdade. Ninguém chega a esse nível, não dá.  
  
- Satisfeito? Agora, Senhor Soldado Perfeito, se nos der licença, esses meros mortais vão se retirar. Vem, Carol.  
  
Duo me puxou pelo braço, cortando meu contato visual com o outro rapaz. Logo estamos no banheiro, com o garoto de olhos violetas ajeitando um banquinho no meio do lugar.  
  
- Desculpe o Heero, ele é assim mesmo.  
  
- Tudo bem, não se preocupe - tento acalmá-lo - Então esse é o Heero que você tanto fala?  
  
- É... é esse mesmo.  
  
Apesar de estar de perfil, consigo ver um brilho de tristeza nos olhos sempre tão animados de Duo, no entanto, não comento nada. Sei que, quando se está meio chateado, às vezes o melhor é deixar a pessoa um pouco sozinha para que ela tenha um tempo só seu, para pensar no que fazer. Se eu sentir que as coisas não melhoraram, aí sim eu vou me intrometer.  
  
Ele sentá-se de costas para mim e eu, que já tinha ajeitado meu material no chão, ajoelho-me e começo a pentear as longas mechas castanhas.  
  
- Quer que eu corte até onde? - pergunto suavemente, sentindo os macios fios bronzeados passearem por entre meus dedos.  
  
- Até a cintura... o cabelo até o bumbum incomoda - sinto o seu tom de voz um pouco mais divertido.  
  
- Certo, senhor... - não contenho o sorriso. A alegria dele é contagiante, mesmo que seja essa alegria meio triste.  
  
Apanho a tesoura e, pegando uma boa amostra daquele cabelo que sempre me encantou, passo a lâmina do objeto nele, fazendo os primeiros fios irem ao chão.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Carolina vai cortando o meu cabelo e eu apenas aprecio o carinho que ela faz. Ela é tão delicada, e o simples roçar que seus dedos delgados eventualmente fazem na minha nuca é o suficiente para me deixar em um estado gostoso de torpor e esquecer todos os meus problemas.  
  
- Duo...? - ela me chama com um tom de voz carinhoso e muito baixinho. Acho que ela não quis me assustar, afinal de contas, estamos quietos já tem bastante tempo.  
  
- Fala... - retruco de um jeito mole, denunciando o meu estado de dormência.  
  
- Você está tão quieto... aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- ... - não consigo responder de imediato.  
  
- Desculpa se estou me metendo demais na sua vida - ela me parece meio incomodada -Não querer falar é um direito seu, mas é que... você estando assim, quieto e meio melancólico, me deixa tão chateada.  
  
Ficamos um tempo quietos (ela até parou o que estava fazendo) até que eu resolvi falar.  
  
- Carol...?  
  
- Fala...  
  
- Você... você já amou? - sinto todo o meu sangue se acumular nas minhas faces.  
  
Ela fica um momento calada e, retomando o seu trabalho, ela começa a dizer, parecendo estar com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.  
  
- Claro... como todo bom ser humano eu já amei alguém. É isso que o incomoda? Amar?  
  
- ... - mais uma vez não tenho o que dizer.  
  
- Não deveria... é um sentimento tão gostoso.  
  
- Quando se é correspondido - digo sem pensar, e noto que, mesmo sendo meio rude, ela ainda conversa comigo com o sorrisinho.  
  
- Quando se é correspondido é melhor ainda, mas só o fato de saber que se pode amar já é algo para se orgulhar. Sentir é algo da natureza humana... pronto, já terminei de cortar. Pode levantar.  
  
- Mas máquinas não sentem... - enquanto faço minha trança, ouço Carol ajeitar seu material atrás de mim.  
  
- Por que diz isso?  
  
Droga, falei tão alto assim? Preciso desconversar isso, pelo menos por enquanto.  
  
- Carol, posso mudar um pouco o assunto? - viro para encará-la.  
  
- Claro, mas depois quero ouvir a sua resposta.  
  
- Tá - droga, sei que minha tática não funciona com ela, já que ela dificilmente sai dos lugares sem ter os seus problemas resolvidos - Você trouxe aqueles óleos para fazer massagem?  
  
- Acho que sim... por quê?  
  
- Poderia fazer em mim? É que as minhas costas estão me matando.  
  
Ela ri um pouco, mas logo concorda.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Ele às vezes parece uma criança. Claro que eu não negaria um pedido tão simples. É um jeito legal de continuarmos a conversa, no quarto dele, enquanto eu faço algo que o relaxe. Quem sabe assim ele não se solta mais para falar de um assunto tão delicado?  
  
Chegando no aposento, ele abre um pouco mais a cortina, deixando o lugar mais iluminado, enquanto eu pego um pequeno tubinho de dentro da bolsa na qual eu trouxe tudo de que eu precisava para a tarefa que Duo me designou.  
  
- Algo me dizia para trazer o óleo de essência de lírio... - comento.  
  
- Que bom... eu gosto muito desse.  
  
- É, eu sei. Vai, tira a camiseta e deita aqui... - sento na beira da cama enquanto vejo meu amigo fazendo o que pedi.  
  
Não consigo negar que ele é realmente muito charmoso. Esse corpo bem definido, esse jeito sempre tão animado, mas ao mesmo tempo inocente, esse cabelo sempre tão bem cuidado e tão longo... mas não entendo porque eu não consigo me apaixonar por ele. Claro, me apaixonei pelo seu jeitinho carismático, assim como tenho certeza que isso tenha acontecido com muitos, porém não consigo me apaixonar a ponto de desejar que ele fique ao meu lado pelo resto de minha vida, como amantes. Gosto dele como um irmão, nada além disso.  
  
Logo ele deita-se de bruços na cama e, apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados, fecha os olhos serenamente.  
  
- Posso sentar nas suas costas?  
  
- Fique a vontade para fazer o que achar melhor - o tom de voz veio mole.  
  
Despejo um pouco de óleo na palma da minha mão e passo lentamente pelas costas largas do meu amigo. Ele tem uma pele tão gostosa de se acariciar... subo e sento em sua cintura, tentando não jogar todo o meu peso sobre ele. Vou fazendo a massagem, parando para me preocupar mais com a base do seu pescoço, onde a tensão parece ser maior.  
  
- Então? - atrevo-me a quebrar o clima.  
  
- Hum...? - do jeito que ele resmungou denunciou sua sonolência.  
  
- Por que você disse que... máquinas não sentem?  
  
- E não é verdade?  
  
- Não se você souber como amolecer o seu coração.  
  
- ...  
  
- Está amando o Heero-san, não é?  
  
- Como... como você sabe? - ele me olha de esgueira, mostrando estar extremamente sem-graça, a julgar pela vermelhidão nas suas bochechas.  
  
Acho que ele pensou que eu iria ter alguma reação de repúdio, já que esse tipo de relacionamento é mal visto pela sociedade, mesmo hoje... mas eu nunca fui preconceituosa. E daí se a pessoa gosta de alguém do mesmo sexo? Eu acho patético esse pessoal que pensa que homossexualismo é doença. Onde já se viu mente mais fechada que essa?  
  
Rio um pouco e recomeço a falar.  
  
- É porque você estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos quando estava falando com ele. Parece muito comigo quando eu conversava com o garoto que amei - fechei meus olhos vagarosamente e, ainda sorrindo, continuo massageando-o - É um brilho que só aparece nos olhos de alguém que está amando uma pessoa inatingível. Além do mais, dá pra notar que você sente algo especial por ele só de ler o conto que você escreveu, o "Uma conquista chamada amor".  
  
- Dá...? - sinto ele relaxar um pouco. Acho que o jeito com que estou falando mostrou para ele que eu não ligo.  
  
- Acho que inconscientemente você colocou um pouco da sua experiência naquela menina. Uma maneira que você achou de expor suas frustrações.  
  
- É, acho que sim...  
  
- Mas, Duo... por que você está tão chateado? Você não era assim nem mesmo quando ainda não morava com ele. Agora que mora, depois de meses, por que está tão triste só agora?  
  
Ele fica um pouco em silêncio e eu afrouxo um pouco a intensidade com que passo as minhas mãos pelos seus músculos tensos, até que tudo não passe de uma leve carícia, como se para dizer que ele poderia contar comigo.  
  
- Lembra-se... do Quatre?  
  
- Quatre? Fala daquele loirinho que passou uma vez um final de semana aqui?  
  
- Ele mesmo. Bom, ele ligou aqui em casa ontem e... disse que tá namorando.  
  
- Sério? E eu conheço?  
  
- Conhece. Você já o viu.  
  
- "O viu"? Então é um rapaz?  
  
- É.  
  
- Então está fala daquele outro garoto... o da franja comprida? Ai, como é mesmo o nome dele?  
  
- Trowa. É, ele mesmo.  
  
- Bom, então acho que entendi... você está com inveja, não é?  
  
- Um pouco... é que eu queria tanto que... essa felicidade fizesse... parte da minha vida...  
  
Sinto ele soluçar debaixo de mim. Ele realmente está muito deprimido.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Droga, tentei tanto tempo segurar o choro para, na hora 'H', morrer na praia? Que ódio que tenho de mim mesmo!  
  
- Sh... ei, bebê, calma - sinto ela se inclinar sobre mim e, sem cerimônia, depositar um beijinho estalado na minha face esquerda - Tudo vai ficar bem.  
  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - agora que comecei a chorar, não faço questão de esconder minha insegurança. Gosto quando ela me chama de 'bebê', mas nem isso me acalmou.  
  
- Estou dizendo o que meu coração pediu. Sinto que tudo vai se resolver no final - ela recomeça a massagem - Seja mais razoável consigo mesmo.  
  
- ...  
  
- Heero-san parece mesmo ser alguém muito calado, mas nem por isso uma pessoa má.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Sei que sabe. Sabe, por mais que ele seja uma pessoa fechada, ainda assim é um ser humano. Humanos sentem, não importa como foram criados. A diferença é como os sentimentos nessas pessoas mais contidas afloram, como é o caso do Heero-san.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Ele está sentindo, se é o que quer saber. Não que ele não sentisse, mas agora ele vai começar a exteriorizar tudo aquilo que ele tentou conter esse tempo todo. Fiquei surpresa que não tenha acontecido antes.  
  
- Como sabe?  
  
- Olha, eu não tenho certeza, mas eu vi um brilho estranho nos olhos dele quando estávamos na sala, logo que cheguei. Pareceu-me que ele estava bravo com alguma coisa que eu tivesse feito, como se... eu tivesse tirado a atenção que era voltada só para ele.  
  
- Atenção?  
  
- É, a sua atenção.  
  
Minha atenção? O que Carol quer dizer com isso? Claro que sempre quis que o Soldado Perfeito me notasse, mas nunca achei que realmente provocasse alguma coisa no íntimo de Heero.  
  
- Mas... eu nunca deixei de dar atenção a ele, mesmo que ele não quisesse.  
  
- Você não notou, mas por um curto espaço de tempo você o deixou para segundo plano, e isso o incomodou.  
  
- Por que incomodaria? Ele nunca gostou da minha companhia... eu sempre atrapalhei nas suas missões, tudo porque queria que ele percebesse a minha presença - meu coração aperta nesse ponto da conversa, ainda mais forte que antes.  
  
Nunca havia comentado isso com ninguém, e fazê-lo faz com que eu sinta um peso sair dos meus ombros, mas ao mesmo tempo exterioriza algo que nunca consegui admitir, nem mesmo para mim mesmo: nunca servi para nada para Heero. Nunca passei do americano idiota e tagarela, que age meramente por instinto.  
  
- Você não atrapalha, bebê - ela brinca um pouco com a ponta solta da minha trança, passando-a pelas minhas costas; há muito Carol havia parado de fazer massagem - Aquele jeito que ele me olhou não deixou mentir... acho que ele gosta de estar com você ao lado dele, falando, gesticulando... incomodando.  
  
Faço um movimento delicado, indicando que quero me sentar e ela, sem demora, sai de cima de mim e fica sentada na beira da cama. Encaro-a. Não sei como está a minha expressão, mas ela solta um sorriso tão sincero e cheio de carinho, que não consigo controlar mais a angústia do meu peito. Estou precisando muito de um ombro amigo!  
  
*_*_*  
  
Não nego que me assustei quando ele se jogou nos meus braços e começou a chorar. Um choro embargado de medo, carência... desespero. Ele não fala entre os soluços incessantes, mas não preciso de palavras para entender que ele não está sabendo como lidar com esse amor aparentemente não correspondido. Preciso fazer alguma coisa com relação a isso... e rápido! Duo está entrando em desespero, e vê-lo assim só está me deixando ainda mais angustiada.  
  
No entanto, a minha prioridade, no momento, é deixar meu amigo de tranças mais calmo e, ao mesmo tempo, ver se consigo pensar numa maneira de resolver tudo... e talvez tenha realmente um jeito. Perigoso, mas é um jeito. Melhor que deixar que as coisas piorem.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Deleto o mesmo parágrafo pela quinta vez. Que merda! Não estou conseguindo me concentrar nesse relatório! O que está acontecendo? Isso nunca ocorreu! Sempre consegui terminar tudo sem ter que corrigir muita coisa. K'SO!!!  
  
Sinto um movimento atrás de mim e, sem pensar duas vezes, viro-me rapidamente, já com a mão sobre a arma que está na mesinha de canto ao meu lado. Relaxo um pouco ao notar que é aquela amiga de Duo, mas não relaxo de todo.  
  
- O que houve? - perguntou seco, tirando a mão que estava sobre o meu revólver.  
  
Noto que Carolina me olha de um jeito penetrante e, se não fosse pelo meu longo treinamento, teria demonstrado meu desconforto.  
  
- Preciso ter... uma palavrinha com você. E você vai ter ouvir.  
  
Ergo uma sobrancelha. Sei lá como ela interpretou esse gesto, mas não me importo nem um pouco. Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim comigo, pensando que pode impor o que quiser?  
  
- E se eu não quiser ouvir? - desafio.  
  
- O problema é pura e exclusivamente seu - sua expressão é séria - Se quiser ainda manter um relacionamento agradável com Duo, então é bom escutar. Agora, se não estiver interessado, vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências.  
  
Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho. Como assim, "manter um relacionamento agradável com Duo"? "Arcar com as conseqüências"? O que ela quer, afinal de contas?!  
  
- Não adianta ficar olhando com essa cara de peixe morto. Você sabe do que estou falando.  
  
- E deveria? - tento demonstrar minha total indiferença, apesar de a minha mente estar trabalhando tão rápido que está começando a me deixar confuso e zonzo.  
  
- Ai, meu pai eterno... isso vai ser mais complicado que imaginei - ela balança a cabeça de um lado para outro, como uma expressão descrente, mas que eu não consigo entender o porquê ainda - Desliga essa porcaria de laptop agora e me escuta! Acho que vou ter que colocar um pouco de bom- senso nessa sua cabeça oca.  
  
Com certeza isso me pegou desprevenido. Como ela ousa falar nesse tom comigo? Nem me conhece direito e já acha que pode mandar no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Que menina mais prepotente!  
  
- Cadê o Duo? - noto que o americano, que deveria estar com ela, não está presente.  
  
- Acabou dormindo... - ela joga-se na poltrona que fica a minha frente, apenas olhando-me de uma maneira estranha. É como se estivesse... me acusando? Mas do quê? - E então, vai escutar ou vai continuar me olhando como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa em mim?  
  
"- O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa em mim, foi?"  
  
Inevitavelmente, a frase que Duo dissera na noite anterior, quando eu estava olhando-o de cabelos soltos e conversando com Carolina ao telefone, vem à minha mente. O jeito que ela falou... parecia muito com o modo como o rapaz de tranças dissera, num misto de raiva, dúvida em como prosseguir... o que não condiz muito com o seu jeito espontâneo de sempre. Atitude que já não vejo a um bom tempo... e que faz me sentir meio vazio.  
  
- Vou tomar esse silêncio como um sim - ela falou, contando minha meditação - Quero saber se você tem notado alguma reação estranha do Duo desde que você chegou aqui para morar com ele.  
  
Não consigo responder de imediato, mas não sei por que. Claro que notei algo de estranho. Ele sempre foi expansivo, e nesses últimos meses ele parece estar tentando conter essa sua característica tão marcante.  
  
- Acho que sim... mas por que você quer saber isso?  
  
- Tenho que admitir que sei o porquê, mas não posso falar - a expressão de Carolina relaxou drasticamente, ficando com uma meio chateada - Você tem que notar por si só. Até antes de vocês começarem a morarem juntos, ele era bem mais animado. Não quero culpá-lo por ter feito com que Duo ficasse mais sereno, mas deve ter notado que ele ficou assim quando você veio, não é? Talvez não saiba como ele era antes, mas eu notei. Como eu o conheci antes de você chegar, notei que ele ficou mais calmo...  
  
Minha causa? Foi por minha causa que Duo deixou de ser tão alegre?  
  
*_*_*  
  
- Ele sempre o admirou muito, sabia?  
  
Noto que ele fica com um olhar assustado e diante disso não consego conter o sorriso. Talvez ele não esperasse por essa declaração.  
  
- Me admirar...? Como assim?  
  
- Eu não sei como era o relacionamento de vocês antes, mas, quando nos conhecemos e nos tornamos amigos, ele não parava de falar de você. Quando surgia uma oportunidade, Duo falava de como o respeitava, mas não falava de qualquer jeito. Ele falava com tanta empolgação que até quando ele falava dos seus possíveis defeitos eu ficava entusiasmada e com vontade de conhecê- lo. Uma pessoa tão controlada, que sabe o que faz e como encaminhar uma situação para que tudo fique a seu favor... um soldado que não mede esforços para alcançar seus objetivos.  
  
- Eu... não sabia disso. Ele sempre disse que eu... eu era uma máquina de matar.  
  
- Não é assim. Ele dizia isso para ver se você parava de agir apenas como um soldado e começava a pensar como uma pessoa. Alguém que tem sentimentos... Duo disse que você sempre agiu como uma máquina e que, mesmo estando sempre ao seu lado, ele não seria capaz de mudar essa sua maneira de viver. Parece-me que você foi criado para ser um soldado perfeito... uma máquina de matar.  
  
- ... - ele parece não ter muito que falar, por isso prossigo com o meu plano.  
  
- No entanto, não podem fazer isso com um humano... não dá. Pessoas são movidas por sentimentos. Uns mais que outros, é claro, mas mesmo assim o sentimento faz parte da alma. Não se pode privá-la disso... não tem como.  
  
- Como pode dizer isso com tanta certeza?  
  
- Sei como é isso... - sinto-me mais à vontade com ele, por isso consigo a coragem necessária para confessar algumas coisas - Conheci uma pessoa pela qual me apaixonei, que era muito parecida com você. Ele havia perdido os pais quando era muito criança, pelas mãos de oficiais da OZ... depois disso ele não conseguiu mais sorrir como deveria. Foi criado por tios, mas esses nunca deram o carinho necessário para uma criança crescer saudável psicologicamente.  
  
Noto um certo brilho nos olhos de Heero. Parece mais um garotinho curioso para saber o que vai acontecer naquela história. Sorrio e continuo, encorajada pelo seu olhar.  
  
- O tempo passou e o destino acabou colocando-o no meu caminho. Foi a coisa de três anos atrás, quando a guerra tinha terminado. Ele começou a trabalhar na mesma loja que eu, uma livraria. Trocávamos algumas palavras e fomos ficando mais próximos, e com o tempo percebi que estava apaixonada pela pessoa mais fechada que já havia cruzado minha vida. Fiquei receosa de confessar, mas vi que não adiantaria nada, porque ele era esperto, e uma hora ou outra iria descobrir, e talvez fosse pior. Então, um dia, enquanto almoçávamos, vim com a declaração. Naquela hora não sabia o que se passava com ele, mas cheguei à conclusão de que estava confuso, apesar de não demonstrou... apenas pediu um tempo para pensar.  
  
- E aí? - apesar de meio seco, noto que Heero realmente está interessado - Ficou só nisso?  
  
- Depois de um pouco mais de dez dias ele me pediu em namoro. Disse que levou muito tempo para entender o que se passava dentro do seu coração sempre tão fechado, e que ficou muito confuso com tudo o que eu havia dito. Claro que fiquei muito empolgada, pois não esperava que o que eu sentia fosse recíproco, e logo aceitei. Namoramos por um ano e meio, mais ou menos, até que ele teve que voltar para a colônia natal. Decidimos terminar nosso relacionamento, pois não queríamos sofrer com a distância, mas não deixamos de ser amigos.  
  
Sinto meus olhos arderem e abaixo a cabeça, tentando conter um pouco o aperto no peito. Não que eu ainda sinta alguma coisa pelo meu ex, mas é que... ele foi tão importante para mim.  
  
- Ele, antes de partir, agradeceu-me... disse que, se não fosse por mim, não teria conhecido as belezas do mundo. Mas o que ele não sabia é que eu já tinha notado umas mudanças nele. Era como se... como se seu interior começasse a despertar e seus sentimentos fossem aflorando. Adorei saber que fui apenas a faísca para que tudo viesse a tona. Ele falou que aquela foi a sua maior conquista... e devo confessar que foi a minha também.  
  
- Por que... por que está me contando tudo isso? - Heero parece meio perturbado - O que isso tem a ver com Duo?  
  
- Você... você está diferente do que Duo me contou - confesso, erguendo o olhar - Ele me contava que você era uma pessoa fria, que não sentia nada, mas algo em você está mudando. Sempre achei que os humanos são bastante sentimentais, e que ninguém, ninguém seria capaz de não sentir nem mesmo um pouco de prazer ao ver um pôr-do-sol... meu ex-namorado foi uma prova viva disso... e você o está sendo.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Sinto-me um pouco confuso...  
  
- Por que diz isso? - não contenho minha língua.  
  
- Nunca se sentiu perturbado quando está ao lado de alguém? Ou nunca se sentiu confortável ao lado de pessoas que dizem confiar plenamente em você? Ou nunca sentiu vontade de rir de uma piada, por mais idiota que fosse? Ou nunca quis apenas ficar ao lado de alguém, por ela transmitir uma sensação gostosa de segurança?  
  
Encaro-a meio desconfiado, mas fico ponderando sobre suas perguntas. Antes da Operação Meteoro, confesso que nunca senti nada disso. Mas depois que conheci os demais pilotos, tenho que admitir que isso começou a se tornar freqüente, tanto que até me dei ao luxo de fazer uma piada, quando usei o sistema de auto-detonação do Wing e acordei em uma cama do circo onde Trowa costumava se esconder. Ainda lembro-me da frase como se eu tivesse acabado de pronunciá-la:  
  
"- Nesse caso, eu só tenho uma coisa pra dizer... isso aqui dói pra burro."  
  
Wufei, Quatre, Trowa... Duo. Todos os quatro, sem que notassem (se bem que nem mesmo eu notei), foram destruindo todo meu treinamento militar. Wufei com o seu temperamento explosivo e seu forte senso de justiça; Quatre com aquele jeito sereno que amolece até a mais resistente rocha; Trowa com aquele jeito calmo e calado, que só diz o essencial, mas mesmo assim algo marcante e verdadeiro.  
  
No entanto, talvez aquele que mais tenha marcado minha vida foi o "americano baka". Mesmo quando eu estava sob a mira de sua arma, não consegui me sentir ameaçado ou sequer senti raiva. No começo pensei que se tratava do meu treinamento, mas analisando friamente, era porque a energia que emanava dele não permitia que eu sentisse nada além de... conforto? É, pode parecer estranho, mas, vendo de outro ângulo agora, eu me senti confortável, por mais bizarro que isso possa parecer. Ele, contrariamente à situação, transmitia uma sensação de segurança. Devo confessar que sempre me senti seguro ao lado de Duo, como se minha vida não corresse riscos com ele batalhando ao meu lado.  
  
- Duo... - não consigo conter um aperto no peito.  
  
Sensação de culpa... ele sempre foi tão atencioso comigo, e eu simplesmente o ignorei, mesmo sabendo que já não me sentia tão desconfortável com o seu jeito alegre como no início.  
  
- Posso confessar uma coisa para você? - Carolina cortou meus pensamentos.  
  
- Fala.  
  
- Duo disse que sempre confiou cegamente em você, e que, por mais que ele também fosse um soldado, ele não se sentia confiante quando não estava ao seu lado... não como deveria Ele deixaria a vida dele nas suas mãos, pois sabia que estava seguro. Ele sentia que o que quer que você decidisse, seria o certo, e ele seguiria a risca, por mais teimoso que ele quisesse parecer.  
  
Assusto-me com o que ela me disse. Então Duo, apesar de todas as nossas discussões, ainda confiava em mim dessa maneira? Sinto-me ainda mais culpado por não conseguir demonstrar o quanto eu confio nele, assim como ele faz.  
  
- Bom, acho que eu já vou... - ela se levanta lentamente - Quando o Duo acordar, conversem um pouco... ele está precisando de um amigo para ouvi- lo.  
  
- ...  
  
- Não precisa ficar assim - ela sorri, já diante da porta e com a mão na maçaneta - Sei que ele não o culpa de nada... é o seu jeito. Não se sinta confuso com os seus sentimentos. Vai saber como lidar com eles. Duo vai ajudá-lo, tenho certeza.  
  
Quanto ela sai, fico mais um tempo sentado no sofá, com o monitor do laptop brilhando intensamente. Salvo o arquivo e, fechando o aparelho, levanto e deixo que minhas pernas me guiem até o quarto de Duo.  
  
Abro vagarosamente a porta e encontro-o deitado. Ele está com uma respiração calma, assim como a sua expressão. Está longe daquele americano sempre falante e agitado, e também longe daquele Shinigami impiedoso e determinado. Acho que está apenas sendo ele mesmo... Nunca tive a oportunidade de vê-lo dormindo, e se tive, não notei. Arrependo-me disso. Duo parece um anjo... tão sereno.  
  
Aproximo-me e sento numa poltrona que fica ao lado da cama e fico apenas encarando a bela criatura a minha frente. Bela? Desde quando eu noto a beleza de outrem? Não acho uma resposta coerente, mas... e quem se importa? Não consigo negar que Duo é uma pessoa muito atraente e poderosa (em todos os sentidos). Definitivamente, eu não hesitaria em confiar a minha alma a ele, assim como ele o faz. Sei que estou a salvo com ele.  
  
*_ UM ANO DEPOIS _*  
  
- Ah, você não imagina como ele está feliz! - a garota exclama animada.  
  
- Imagino... - o rapaz de cabelos negros fala baixo, olhando para a capa do livro em suas mãos - Foi uma boa idéia você ter falado com Quatre sobre os contos do Duo. A editora sob a administração dos Winner deve estar indo muito bem com as vendas, e Duo realmente deve estar muito contente com o sucesso do livro.  
  
- É verdade.  
  
- Wufei! Carol! - alguém exclamou, atraindo a atenção da dupla.  
  
- Oi, Quatre! - a menina era só sorriso - Tudo bom? Cadê o Trowa?  
  
- Já, já ele tá aí... foi estacionar o carro.  
  
- Certo... veio visitar o Duo? - Wufei se intrometeu, vendo o amigo sentar- se de frente para a jovem de cabelos castanhos.  
  
- É, falar sobre o livro dele... tá muito legal.  
  
Ficaram conversando um tempo e, numa determinada hora, quando a conversa estava meio restrita a Wufei, Trowa (que tinha chegado já há um tempo) e Quatre, Carolina pegou o livro do chinês e ficou olhando para a capa de maneira sonhadora. "Uma conquista chamada amor". Ela mecanicamente abriu o objeto na primeira página e leu a dedicatória.  
  
Aos meus amigos Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, que estiveram ao meu lado nos bons e maus momentos, à minha mais recente amiga Carolina, por também ter ficado comigo quando eu mais precisei, e especialmente a Heero, que, sem ele, eu não teria conseguido essa conquista chamada amor.  
  
"Fico feliz por eles...", ela sorriu timidamente e fecha o livro. Estava feliz por ter dado um cutucão para que eles pudessem se mostrar. Tinham sofrido tanto por tanto tempo... mereciam ser felizes. Claro, o crédito todo ficava para o americano, afinal, foi por ele que o Soldado Perfeito se apaixonou, mas ela também tinha sua parcela naquele relacionamento tão harmonioso.  
  
OWARI  
  
Ai, minha nossa, quase que eu esqueço! Dedico essa fic à minha mais recente amiga: Carol Yui. Carol, finalmente a fic saiu! =D Gostou? Ai, espero que sim... manda um comentário, please!  
  
E isso que eu pedi para a Carol-chan vale para todos... mandem comentários, onegai!  
  
Bom, antes de ir, quero agradecer a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler até aqui... Domo arigatou, minna-san! 


End file.
